The invention relates generally to computer systems, and deals more particularly with a technique to estimate the cost of electronically distributing and maintaining software.
It is well known today to electronically distribute software via the Internet or other network. There are many factors effecting the complexity of the distribution including: (a) the requisite number of workstation and server images that need the software, (b) whether these are first time installation of the software, (c) the requisite number of application updates, operating system patches/fixes and security updates, (d) the amount and type of data that is associated with the software and must be distributed with the software, (e) the difficulty of installation, configuration, deployment and maintenance of the software applications, operating system, software packaging tools, software distribution tools and image maintenance tools, (f) the complexity of the network topology, network architecture and existing IT infrastructure and (g) any given network or systems infrastructure constraints that may impact a desired initial electronic software distribution (“ESD”) environment. Each of these requirements affects the cost of the ESD. An estimate of the cost for the initial distribution and subsequent maintenance may be required ahead of time.
Various manual and semi-automated methods were known for estimating the cost of an initial ESD. The known manual method begins with a specification of what services and products are required for the initial ESD. The overall cost of the ESD is determined based on the cost of parts and labor for each service and product, and a summation of these costs. Strategic service companies also generate bids for ESD and subsequent maintenance using a combination of manual data collection and data entry, and then computations based on this data using spreadsheet or similar calculation tools. For example, semi-automated methods calculate costs, using a program tool such as Lotus 123 or MS Excel spreadsheet program, where the various cost elements have already been identified. Once the user enters data for these variables, the spreadsheet program tool calculates the costs.
Other, more automated methods were also known for estimating the cost of performing electronic software distributions and subsequent maintenance/distribution of software updates. These methods use macros which further automate the processing of spreadsheet program tools such as those described above, with the major difference that each automated method is specific to a particular ESD tool. The macros automate calculations such as those that show a specific tool's license costs may be calculated for any given number of workstations or servers, or how many labor hours it would take to package and distribute a specific number of shrinkwraps application using a specific tool.
Other automated and semi-automated methods were known for estimating costs for various types of products and services. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,397 entitled “Method for Resource Allocation and Project Control for the Production of a Product”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,219 entitled “System and method for estimating construction project costs and schedules based on historical data”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,053 entitled “Computer-implemented method and system for producing a proposal for a construction project”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,518 entitled “Method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,290 entitled “Cost based model for wireless architecture”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,657 entitled “Techniques for estimating charges of delivering health care services that take complicating factors into account”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,054 entitled “Database system with methods for performing cost-based estimates using spline histograms”, US patent 6,219,930 entitled “Apparatus and method of use for calculating an estimate of damaged surface repair cost”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,826 entitled “Database system with methodology providing improved cost estimates for query strategies”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,345 entitled “Histogram synthesis modeler for a database query optimizer”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,479 entitled “Multimedia scenario editor calculating estimated size and cost”, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,606 entitled “Totally integrated construction cost estimating, analysis, and reporting system”.
An object of the present invention is to automate the process of estimating the cost of an initial ESD.
Another object of the present invention is to automate the process of estimating the cost of subsequent maintenance.
Another object of the present invention is to automate the process of estimating the cost of an initial ESD while considering a wide range of factors which affect the cost.